


The Love Of A Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Marriage, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she saw the headlights she never gave it a second thought she threw herself over her daughter just as she felt the impact of the crash and the last thing she heard was the scream of salome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up with a smile on her face and looked at the ring on her finger. She was going to be the future mrs. Smith, knowing that made her day a little brighter, made her smile a little wider. The only thing that made her smile a little less was that she had salome full time, she was thrilled about that but the only reason that florian gave her the full custody was because he was marrying some scrappy young blonde who didn't want kids. 

Alex got up out of bed and frowned a little that Matt was not there because he was at work. But she smiled when she saw the daily notes that he left her when he knew that she was going to wake up alone. She opened it and read, 

To my dearest love,

I hate to leave you sleeping next to me, I have to drag my self out if bed and away from your side. But then I see you smile in your sleep and I see the ring placed on your finger and I know that you are soon to be mine, and then I know I can make it through my day. I know you will smile when you wake and I wish that I was there to see you. But sadly I can not I will count down the minutes till I can see your sparkling eyes and hold you in my arms. Hope you have an amazing day and I will see you for dinner. 

Love your dear matt 

-/-//-

Alex smiled and put the note in her bedside draw with all the other notes that he has left her. She grabs his pillow and it still smells like him. 

"Mom stop smelling Matty's pillow we are going to miss the movie and the can will be here in 20 minutes!"

Alex jumped out of bed and threw on her blue knee length sundress matt picked out for her. By the time she was ready to go the cab was here. 

About half way there she got a phone call. Upon seeing the caller ID she picked up. 

"Hello sweetie!"

"Ugh mom!"

"Hello beatiful on your way to the movies with sal? Good news Moffat said that I could go home early."

" that's wonderful I can't wait to see you."

As Alex turned her head and saw the cars lights she didn't give it a second thought she threw herself over her daughter. And se felt the impact of the crash and she heard the scream if her daughter before everything went black.


	2. Holding my breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " hello matt yes I am Alex's doctorhere at the hospital.."
> 
> "ALEX WAKE UP!"

Chapter two 

Salome was sitting in the cab listening to her mom talk when all the sudden her mom threw herself onto of her and she felt the car crash into the cab. Upon the impact salome stated still and prayed her mom was ok. 

When the door opened to a police officer and a fire fighter she felt the weight of her mom pick up off of her. When she saw the blood coming from her moms head she let out a scream and ran to her mom. 

"Mommy, mom please be ok, I can't lose you please mom!"

She felt a police officer pull her back and she screamed and kicked and pulled away and saw the emt's doing CPR on her and seeing her flat line. That's when everything went black for salome. 

When salome woke up she was in a hospital bed when she looked over she saw her mom hooked up and on life support. 

Salome grabbed her phone and called matt. Upon not getting ahold of Matt she called Steven. 

" hey sal we are in the middle if shooting.."

"Mof mum and u were in a car crash and we are in the hospital I'm fine but mom is on life support and can't breath on her own send Matty please we are in room 1103."

When Matt got the the hospital he talked to the doctor. 

"Hi yes matt I am Alex's doctor here at the hospital." 

Then he see her all bruised dried blood on her face and salmone in the bed pushed up next to Alex's with salome laying on her mothers chest. 

He walked into the room, and he saw her, he saw the love that she had for her daughter that she was willing to give her life for her daughter. He smiled and kissed her head, then her line went flat. 

"ALEX WAKE UP!!!!"

Then he was rushed out of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next chapter here we go


	3. Your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never left her side. Ever. And he hoped that she would t leave his

Chapter three 

He was rushed out if the room and wasn't let back in. He sat in the waiting room for hours just waiting to hear that she was ok. Just to hear that she is breathing would be nice. 

Thankfully they let salome go so he was holding a crying salome in his lap as she cried into her hair. 

"Matty I'm sorry."

He gave a confused look. 

"I'm sorry that I almost got mom killed. I didn't mean to I'm sorry."

"Hey poppet it's not your fault you weren't the driver that hit the car and you know that no matter what your mom and I would rather us get hurt before one if your perfect hairs ever get hurt. You mother loves you so much she litterly threw herself on you to make sure you were safe." 

" but if I hadn't wanted to go see the stupid movie mom wouldn't be hurt!"

"Salome this is not your fault. So I do t want to hear you talk like that ever agian."

She nodded before she fell asleep. Matt stroked her hair to try to calm her and hope the sal would get some much needed sleep. 

About five hours latter and doctor finally came over to then and told them that Alex was awake and they were aloud back in her room. 

Salome rushed to her mother's side crying and quickly climbed into the bed with her. Matt walked in slowly after. 

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

She gave a weak smile. Matt took her hand in his and kissed it. And for a split second everything was alright. About an hour later both his girls were asleep. 

That's when the doctor came into the room and tapped him in the shoulder and beckoned him into the hallway. 

"Sir, I for. Know how to tell you this , but when we did testes we found stage three of lung cancer. Has she been complianing lattely about chest pains or it hurting to breath." 

Matt shoke his head and waited for the doctor to go on. 

" if she gets the treatment your looking at a year tops. If she doesn't then your looking at maybe six months so about until Christmas. I'm really sorry, she doesn't know yet would like to tell her?"

He nodded. He then walked into the room. 

"Salome can you please go with the doctor for a mintie please?"

Not needing to be told twice she got up.

"Alex you have stage three Lung cancer. You have until Christmas if you don't get the treatment and you have about a year if you get the treatment." 

Alex felt tears fall down her face. 

" I don't want to get the treatment I don't want to spend my last bit of time here on this earth getting treatment I want to spend it with you and salome and my friends and family."

He nodded and he sat down in a chair and wasn't ready to leave her side. He would never leave her side. But oh god it hurt he only has until Christmas to be with her and get married. And oh god how were they going to tell everybody. Just then his phone rings and who so you know it is it's..


	4. I Do This Becuase I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She does it Becuase she loves him

Alex fell asleep again trying to think of what to do about matt. It was a hard thing to think about. 

When she fell asleep she dreamed of what would happen if Matt was the same age as her.   
-/-/-/(Alex's dream)-/-/-/  
Matt and Alex were no happily married for thirty years and had four kids. 

Salome was the oldest at 14, Andrew was the second oldest at 10, Emily was the middle child at the age of 7 and Ben was the youngest at 3. Alex was a now stay at home mom and matt was still doing acting. 

They loved all of there children. They all had special places in matt and her hearts. Right now it was mid July she was in a blue sundress with Ben on her hip as the kids played out in the big back yard. Salome pushing Emily on the tree swing. While Andrew plays with the hot wheel set matt had gotten him last month for his birthday. She smiled she loved this life she had everything she wanted. She had a lovely little family and she couldn't ask for more. 

But then it changed. 

She was all dolled up in her flowing white lace corset dress, driving to the church where she was going to be married for the third time to matt when she only had 3 months left to live. 

People on the streets where calling her a cougar and spitting on her car. 

When the doors to the church opened there was no one but the priest with pure black eyes, Salome in black dress begging her mom not to do this. 

Then she saw matt chained to the alter trying to naw, his arms off. She tried to stop her feet but she couldn't.

When she got to the front the priest skipped ahead and they were married and matt grabbed a candle and set him self on fire to get away from her.   
-/-/-( end of dream)-/-//

Alex woke with a start she knew that she had to end things with matt it wasn't fair for him. Just then Salome woke up and snuggled closer to her mothers chest. 

" hey Bella can you get Matty for me we need to talk and why don't you call uncle gorge."

"Ok."

A few minutes latter matt walked in the room. 

" don't talk just listen.   
I know that you love me and want to marry me any way but I can't I love you but I won't let you go through with this when I only have a few more months to live. I love you I really do and because I love you I have to let you go. Go home meet done on your age and be happy have a full live with a wife and have your own kids." 

Handing him the ring back she kissed him one last time. 

" live a happy life for me matt, just one thing. Please watch Salome when I'm gone she is legally yours please raise her like I would raise her."

He nodded before slipping out getting a cab and going to his moms place walking in and curling up on the sofa and cried until her fell asleep ring in hand wishing that he and Alex could have the rest of forever together.


	5. Fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that Alex woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil writing this chapter. But I'm posting anyway

Chapter five 

Two weeks latter and Alex was back at home and was watching T.V with Salome curled up on the sofa. 

Alex was holding Sal close to her at all times. As she was starting to drift off with Salome half asleep while she played with her hair there was a knock at the door. 

Alex kissed Salome's head and opened the door to see Karen and Arthur.

"Um hi."

" look Alex matts mom called us to see what the hell is going on because matt won't get out of bed. So Arthur watch Salome and Alex you and I are going to my place for the night."

Alex just nodded and walked over to where Salome was passed out on the couch. She kissed her little girls head and told her that Arthur was going to stay here tonight. 

Karen and Alex got in the car and started driving with Alex's head resting on the window. 

"Alex what happened?"

" I broke it off." She says in a barely there whisper. 

"Why?"

"I have lung cancer, and six months left to live."

Karen just pulled in to the driveway when Alex gave her the news. 

" oh my god Alex. That's horrible."

"It's fine I've lived long enough."

"No Alex you still have half a life in front of you. You and Matt with Salome and adoptive kids. Alex take the treatment please."

"No I won't!"

Karen turns the car on and speeds to Matt's moms. Once there Karens leaves Alex there.

"Karen!!!"

Just as Alex was shouting to Karen, Matt's mom came outside. 

"Alex?"

"Hi yeah sorry I'm leaving."

"No get inside and talk to Matt, please he won't leave his old room with the stuffed rabbit he got you and your ring."

Alex wanted to leave she really did in her mind. But she followed her heart and she found her self in Matt's old room. 

-/-/-

Matt lifted his head when his door opened. And he held his breath as he saw Alex. 

"Alex?"

She just walked in and sat at the foot of his bed. He sat up and moved next to her. 

"Alex please I don't care how long you have left please I want to marry you, please I love you and I always have."

She shook her head she would not give in. If she had to play dirty she would. 

"No see you are like the others you are trying to trick me into marrying you."

"Alex what no I just want to be with you."

"Why I am giving you a get out of jail free card. I am letting you go sleep with daisy, it's up to you to raise Salome but I am letting you not waste 6 months of your life."

"No Alex nothing like that I thought we got over this I thought we moved on. I never cheated. And if you still think I did then your wrong."

"Matt daisy showed up yesterday she's 3 months pregnant with your baby. Matt three months ago you started working late."

Alex knew she was lying, but she would not let Matt marry her. 

" I know your lying I can tel because we we know each other. Please stop shutting me out!"

Alex stood up with rage.   
Time to get dirty. 

"Matt we can't get married I was going to call it off that day because I don't love you! Never have get that into your head. I got together with Arthur. He is at my house right now. But you wouldn't give up on me. So we talked and decided we didn't want people to know so I agreed with you. But Arthur and I a few months ago got married! I don't love you!"

With that matt sat down and took everything in. 

"I don't care I still love you please! Stop being a heartless bitch I know you are lying."

"No you know nothing about me! I may not be with Arthur but I wasn't lying when I said I don't love you now goodbye!"

He grabbed her arm as she went to flee. 

"Matt let go of me!"

"Not until you agree to go with the wedding."

He didn't mean to hurt her. He really didn't. But he was. 

"Matt please let go your hurting me. I was right you are just like Ralph."

That got him to let go. And fast. 

" I am nothing like him. Stop being heartless!"

"Goodbye Matt."

"Alex please!"

"No stay the fuck away I will get the doctor to call you in six months."

And with that she walked out if his life calking a taxi to come take her home. 

When Alex got home she let Arthur go home as well. She climbed into bed and felt Salome crawl in next to her. They fell asleep together. 

"I love you Moma."

"I love you too Salome. Always and forever no matter what."

-/---

When Salome woke up she was surprised that she got to sleep so late. Then she saw that her mom was paler and still asleep. 

"Moma?"

She touched Alex but didn't feel a pulse then she noticed her mom want breathing at all. 

"MOM! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Salome rushed to the phone calling everyone. When Alex was finally in hospital Salome never left her side. 

When everyone was in the waiting room a doctor came out. 

" I'm sorry she passed in her sleep, she strugglers breathing while sleeping. We are sorry." 

Before anyone could say anything Salome screamed and ran into her mind room and pulled her close to her. 

And with that Alex woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah ah ha

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Also I'm looking for a beta reader please comment


End file.
